A Wetter Sort of Conversation
by MaxArkem
Summary: Kirk and a lovely alien lady have a tête-à-tête.


She had come aboard last month, when they'd stopped on Kalos Three. She was an Ortellan, native of the twin planets closest to the Kalos system's bright blue star. She was lithe, and young, and her big, slanted eyes were an unsettling shade of aquamarine. Kirk hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

Bones had eyed him sardonically when she had come on board, raising an eyebrow at his gaping expression. Meeting his gaze, somewhat sheepishly, Kirk had only shrugged. The doctor rolled his eyes, but left it at that.

Her name was Kayla, she was an Engineer, fresh out of the academy. She had golden-brown skin, burnt orange freckled across her small nose, full, brown lips. Her hair, hanging nearly to her waist in silky waves, was a brighter orange. Kirk hadn't been able to take his eyes off her.

Space travel could be lonely, even for a Captain. Relationships with lower ranking Starfleet officers was discouraged, and for a Captain, that meant everyone on the ship. Unless, fate intervenes.

The turbolift opened onto the bridge, and Ensign Kayla stepped out. Kirk, staring absently out at the stars, had been daydreaming about the swell of her small breasts, the soft, golden skin gleaming as he slowly unzipped her uniform...

"Captain?"

Startled out of his thoughts, and entirely disconcerted to find the subject of his fantasy standing, staring at him with big blue eyes which showed equal parts amusement and contrition, Kirk gaped wordlessly for a moment. Bones, who was bent over Spock at the Science Officer's station, rolled his eyes behind his Captain's back.

"Yes, Ensign?" Kirk caught his breath, and tried to assert a bit of control, scrabbling for his scattered dignity. His voice was a little more breathless than he would have liked.

"I only thought to tell you, unfortunately, I've been called back home. My brother is to be married, and in my culture, it is customary to attend such ceremonies."

Kirk smiled. "In my culture as well, Ensign. However," he glanced at the crew, who were not even trying to hide that they were watching with interest, "It is highly irregular for a Starfleet officer so recently assigned to take leave."

Ensign Kayla nodded, her big eyes earnest. Her hair bounced. Other things bounced too. He tried not to notice. "I've received special dispensation."

Kirk fixed his eyes on her forehead. "Oh." How articulate, he thought.

"I'll be leaving at the next space port," she informed him.

Had he imagined a faint glimmer in her eye? If she was leaving, he was no longer, technically, her ranking officer. That presented... opportunities. Not, Kirk thought to himself, that any such opportunity was likely to arise.

He was in his quarters after a long day. Spock had been irritating, Bones had been irritated, experiments they had been working on had gone poorly, and tempers had needed to be soothed on both sides. He felt frustrated, and tense, and generally in an unfriendly mood.

Pulling his tunic over his head, he stared at himself, tousle-haired, in the mirror. He ran a finger down the thin scars which stretched along his side, white lines along the toned muscle. Slipping out of the rest of his uniform, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went into the bathroom. He didn't think to lock the door.

Steam and hot water filled the spacious shower stall, falling from the ceiling in a cascade which warmed and soothed Kirk's tense muscles. It felt good to be out of his stifling uniform, and to feel clean and fresh. He was standing, eyes closed, head back, letting the water rush down his shoulders and back, when a faint tap came at the frosted-glass door to the shower.

Kirk started, violently, nearly losing his footing. The shape of a long-legged someone was indistinctly visible through the glass.

"Captain?" A soft, purring voice.

"Uh." Kirk blinked. "Hello?"

The door opened. Kayla's big-eyed face appeared. "Oh, it's wet," she exclaimed. She withdrew her head. There was a moment's hesitation. Kirk, stunned into indecision, waited, breathless, in the stillness. The only sound was the water. And, faintly, a zipper being undone.

"Better." Kayla stepped into the shower, and Kirk's eyes bulged. She was naked, entirely. His eyes moved slowly, savouring, up and down her sleek body.

"Huh," Captain Kirk said, again demonstrating his characteristic wit.

"I'm sorry, Captain," She said, wide-eyed and innocent, "Is it not proper to have a conversation whilst in the shower?"

Kirk swallowed. "Not... not strictly orthodox, at any rate."

She shrugged. Her breasts rose, and fell. A drop of water hung, poised, at the tip of one dark nipple. Kirk found himself unable to look away from the little orb of liquid. "Well, in my culture, one takes what one wants."

That made him look up. He blinked, suddenly aware that her arrival has caused certain changes to his own anatomy. He made the mistake of glancing down. Her eyes followed his gaze. She ran a pink tongue, very slowly, across her smooth lips. Her hair, made darker by the water, was plastered to her neck and shoulders. She took a step forward.

He took a step backwards, feeling slightly off-balance. Her eyes sparkled with amusement at his discomfiture, and she took another step towards him. This time, there was nowhere to go; his back was to the wall, literally and metaphorically.

"You're taking a leave?" He asked, somewhat desperately casting about for something to say.

She nodded slowly. "I'm not anymore _under your command_." She smiled slowly, a lioness, her mane of dark orange hair arrayed around her head. "Unless, of course, you want me to be, Captain."

She ran a long finger slowly down his chest, from his collarbone to his naval. She smelled faintly of orange and mint. She took another half-step, and Kirk noticed that the little drop of water he'd noticed transfered onto his own skin, as her small, dark, hard nipples pressed against him.

She looked up into his eyes, teasing. "Take what you want, Captain," she murmured. Her other hand, the one not pressed against his chest, brushed tantalizingly across his thigh.

Part of Kirk's mind had been yelling at him, screaming at him, from the moment she had spoken first, that this was what he'd been dreaming of, hoping for. What was he doing? Waiting? For what? No less subtle a clue of a woman's intention could be imagined than to step naked into his shower.

Finally, as the shock subsided, Kirk listened to that part of his mind. Raising his hands to her shoulders, he wrapped his fingers around her slim arms, and pulled her gently against him, feeling her smooth skin under his hands, and her firm breasts press against his chest. Her lips, when he pressed his own against them, were soft and warm and sweet.

Her fingers played across his chest, and along his hip, creeping inwards. She sighed against his mouth, curving her supple body against his. She hooked a leg over his waist, her feet pressed flat against the back of his thigh. She swung her arms around his neck, pressing into him. His fingers slid down her back, lifted her towards him, his palms pressed against her firm buttocks. She hooked her other leg around him, and he spun around, and pressed her back against the wall. She gasped against his lips.

Reaching a hand down from his neck, she wrapped her fingers around his cock, and then, without further preamble, guided him into her.

Her fingernails dug furrows in his back as he thrust into her, pressing her against the wall, and driving himself in and out of her. She moaned again, and her teeth grazed his lip. Her mouth slipped away from his, moving to his throat, to his collarbone, to the lobe of his ear, her breath coming in gasps between sharp, bared teeth.

Her fingers curled into his hair. He bent his head to her breast, his lips tugging at her nipple. She groaned, toes curling against his butt. His cock slammed into her again and again.

She didn't last as long as he did. After only a minute or so of this treatment, she cried out, and clenched around him, her fingers tightening in his hair, her legs convulsing. Desperately, her lips found his hungry mouth again as she came.

" _Captain!_ " She gasped, her eyes rolling.

Kirk shrugged to himself. Some aliens had less tolerance than humans. Some had more. It was always somewhat gratifying to fuck the ones with less.

She came again a minute later with a little scream, pulling him deeper into her as her legs tightened around his waist. And then _again_ a moment after that, tipped over the edge when he bit lightly at her throbbing nipple.

The fourth time, she finally pushed him away, and slid off him. Gasping, sweat and water mingling on her face, her hair cascading around her flushed cheeks, she met his hungry gaze, and smiled breathlessly.

"Come here, Captain," she murmured.

As they stepped out of the shower, the water shut off, and a gust of high-pressure warm air swept the moisture off their bodies. Dry, she led him to his bed, and sat him on it, kneeling between his legs, and tucking her damp hair behind her ears.

Looking up at him out of those big, blue eyes, she wrapped her fingers around his still rock-hard cock. "Do human men enjoy this?" She asked softly.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Enjoy what?"

She smirked. "This." Her mouth closed around the tip of him, her fingers stroking up and down. Kirk sighed, feeling the last of the days tension melt away under her soft fingers and warm tongue. She cupped his balls in her palm, rolling them gently against each other between her fingers, her mouth engulfing more of his cock.

She kissed down the length of his shaft, her hands tugging where her mouth had been, and took one of his balls in her mouth. He groaned, and teased a hand through her hair. Her eyes smiled at him as she put him in her mouth again, further now, deeper, bobbing up and down. His breath began to come less steadily.

When she became too impatient to continue, she pushed him back against the bed, and mounted him again, bending over him so her hair fell in waves around her face and his. She bent her lips to his and began to ride him, her knees pressed against his thighs.

She came three more times, gasping, thrashing, eyes rolling, before Kirk felt himself approaching the edge of his own release. Flipping onto his side, he took her in his arms, and thrust into her harder, the slap of their bodies in time with their panting breaths.

She came again, as he did, emptying himself into her, her fingers digging into his skin. Their gazes met, her slanted, aquamarine eyes shining. He sighed, she gasped. For a long moment they clutched at each other, spasming in ecstasy. Then, exhausted, they collapsed side by side across his bed.

After a long moment, Kirk looked over. "Did you say something about a conversation, Ensign?"

Her crystal laugh echoed in his mind until he fell asleep, her head on his shoulder, breasts pressed against his chest, her hair splayed across his pillow.


End file.
